Charme Sonserino
by Nina A. Black
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy herdou todo o charme de seu pai. E Lilian Potter esta prestes a comprovar que um pouquinho de veneno não mata ninguém. *TRAILER ON* M por Linguagem e por  talvez  cenas mais... hot.


**Trailer**** -**

Charme Sonserino

* * *

**Scorpius Malfoy gostava de levar sua vida de forma Sonserina...**

- Weasley, escute bem o que eu vou te falar porque eu não gosto de me repetir: quando um sonserino quer uma garota, ele não se preocupa com detalhes adicionais, tais como se ela é solteira ou não. Também não se importa os familiares dela, não se ele quiser ficar com ela _de verdade_. Ele simplesmente consegue a garota desejada. Nos chamam de depravados por isso. Mas nós gostamos de pensar que somos _versáteis _e _práticos_.

**... com muitas garotas...**

- Eu até fiz elas miarem.

- Você fez elas miarem?

- Fiz.

- Você fez com que três mulheres miassem?

- Sim. Isso é tão importante?

- Yeah.

- Por que...?

- Não sei. Será que foi porque três mulheres _miaram_ por sua causa?

**... pouco juízo...**

- Vou abrir outra garrafa de Whisky.

- Amanhã temos prova de Transfiguração.

- Grande coisa. Abre isso logo, J.B.

**... e amigos fieis.**

- Nós vamos jantar.

- O que você quer dizer por "nós"?

- Não seja ridículo, Scorpius. Não vou deixar você aqui sozinho, apesar das muitas ofertas vindas de garotas que gostariam de passar a noite comigo. Peladas.

**Lilian Potter é uma garota comum...**

- Olha Lily, você apareceu no Profeta de novo.

- Oh, me deixa ver! Lily, que vestido lindo você esta usando... Combina com os seus cabelos.

- É. E com os unicórnios desenhados na sua calcinha.

- O QUÊ?

**... bom, tão comum quanto à filha de Harry Potter pode ser.**

- Espera um pouco, espera um pouco. Você disse que se chama Lilian Potter?

- Ah... Sim?

- Lilian Potter? _A_ Lilian Potter?

- É.

- Então seu pai é Harry Potter?

- Sim.

- _O_ Harry Potter?

- Sim.

- _O MEU DEUS_! VOCÊ È MESMO A FILHA DE HARRY POTTER! EU ESTOU FALANDO COM A FILHA DE _HARRY POTTER_!

**Ela tem bons amigos...**

- Não acredito que eu estou aqui. Por que é mesmo que eu estou aqui?

- Porque a Lily pediu.

- Ah, foi. Agora lembrei. Eu tenho que me lembrar também de deixar de ser tão idiota.

**... algumas responsabilidades...**

- E ai, Lily? Tudo em cima para a festa de amanhã?

- Não vai dar, Molly. Tenho que ir a um jantar beneficente representando a família.

**... e uma família amorosa que sempre a protege...**

- Albus! Albus! Eu preciso da sua ajuda!

- Estou dormindo.

- Levanta, idiota! Você precisa me levar agora no Beco Diagonal!

- Muito comovente, mas não é problema meu. Vai incomodar o James, vai.

**(Ok, nem sempre)**

- Mãe, o Albus gosta de fazer da minha vida um inferno!

- Deixa de ser dramática, Lily.

**Duas vidas completamente opostas...**

- Eu realmente não consigo entender essa necessidade que a sua irmã sente de bancar a boa moça para todos, Severus.

- E nem tente. Uma vez eu tentei entender o que se passe na cabeça da Lily. E ainda sinto dor-de-cabeça por conta disso, se você quer saber.

**... que, de repente, são cruzadas...**

- Olha por onde anda, Malfoy.

- Eu? Olhar para onde eu ando? Mas foi você que _se jogou_ em cima de mim, Potter.

**... por uma conversa inocente...**

- O que? O que foi?

- Não me leva a mal, Lily. Mas o Malfoy jamais olharia duas vezes para você. Não _desse_ jeito.

- Por quê? Porque eu sou a irmã caçula de um dos amigos dele?

- Hum, acho que isso também. Mas não era bem isso que eu queria dizer...

- E o que você quis dizer então?

- Que você é boazinha demais para fazer o tipo dele. Pronto, falei.

**... e por um único ponto em comum...**

- ALBUS!

- SEVERUS!

- Ok, o que foi que eu fiz agora?

**... o cafajeste Albus Severus Potter.**

-A West ta me olhando daquela forma devassa. Fica de olho na minha irmã por mim, cara, que eu vou ali e já volto.

- Nem pensar. Não vou perder nossa festa para bancar a babá da sua irmã.

- Claro que vai. Você me deve.

**Festas particulares...**

-Não sei o que devo vestir.

- Relaxa ruiva. É uma reunião, não um jantar no Lábiosdemel. Coloca qualquer coisa. Vai ser uma festinha só entre os amigos mais próximos.

**... Ou não...**

- Minha nossa!

- Caramba!

- Olha só para todas essas pessoas... Acho que o castelo todo está aqui nessa sala!

- Que exagero. Conheço um monte de gente que não está aqui.

- Ah é? Quem por exemplo?

- Samantha Jordan.

- Hum... gente... acho que aquela loira sem camisa no colo do Nott é a Jordan.

**... Cerveja amanteigada...**

- Você não acha que já bebeu demais, Albus?

-Ahã? Que nada! Eu ainda nem estou vendo duas de você!

**...Whisky de Fogo...**

- A cerveja foi só um teste, ruiva. Agora você vai passar pela prova final.

- Hum, porque será que eu estou com um mau pressentimento sobre isso?

**... E o que mais contiver álcool.**

- Yo ho ho e uma garrafa de rum!

- Ok, Hugo. Desça já daí de cima. Você não é o Jack Sparrow.

**Somado a tudo isso surgem alianças inesperadas...**

- Então... Você está fazendo tudo isso para provar para Molly e Hugo que você pode seduzir quem você quiser.

- É, mas ou menos isso.

- Pode contar com a minha ajuda.

- Por favor, não fala pra... Oi?

**... Ressacas heróicas...**

- Que som horrível é esse?

- Morg vomitando no banheiro masculino.

- Alguém tem que ir lá segurar os cabelos dela.

- É a sua vez, J.B.

-Hn.

**... Amizades "coloridas"...**

- O céu está azul e sem nuvens, as flores estão desabrochando e parece que todas as borboletas da Inglaterra resolveram dar uma passadinha por aqui.

- Para onde você vai?

- O dia está feliz demais para o meu gosto. Vou procurar o Severus e dormir com ele em algum quarto escuro.

**...** **Comentários maldosos...**

- Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Nunca me sentir tão humilhada.

- Deixa de ser dramática, Lily. Aposto que ninguém mais notou.

- Bonitos _unicórnios_, Potter.

**... Um pouco de suspense para quebrar a rotina...**

- O BUBU SUMIU!

- Era só que faltava para completar meu dia...

- Mas o quê diabos é Bubu?

- Ok, sem pânico e todos parados! Ninguém sai desse quarto até o Bubu aparecer!

**... E, claro...**

- Merlin, eu já vi de tudo nessa vida...

- AHHHHHHHHHHH!

- Ok... _agora _sim eu já vi de tudo nessa vida.

**...Tragédias amorosas...**

- Um desafio? É isso que eu sou para você? Uma droga de desafio? Apenas uma forma de provar que você é desejável?

- Não! Scorpius, por favor! Eu... eu posso te explicar tudo!

- Explicar o quê? Que você mentiu? Ora, não precisa explicar essa parte, eu já entendi! Ou será que você quer explicar que me fez de idiota? Porque, sabe, se for isso não precisa perder seu precioso tempo! Isso já ficou bem claro!

**... E muita pegação!**

- Yeah... estamos muito selvagens, mas você quer isso. Você pode negar, pode espernear e gritar o quanto quiser. Mas você me quer também.

- Você... não sabe do que está falando.

- Oh, eu sei. Pode apostar que eu sei. Eu sei que eu te deixo _inquieta _e _necessitada_. E sabe como eu sei, Princesa?

- Como?

- Porque você me deixa assim também.

**Lilian Potter irá aprender que a vida é mais que obrigações...**

- Faz muito tempo que eu não me divirto tanto...

**... E que garota alguma resiste ao bom e velho Charme Sonserino!**

-Você não presta, Malfoy.

- Talvez. Mas você gosta, Potter. Você gosta.

**Estrelando:**

**Albus Severus Potter**

"Leão velho não aprende língua de Cobra"

**Molly Weasley**

"O que? Só sou eu quem estou abismada com essa capacidade sobrenatural que todos os sonserinos possuem de fazer as garotas _miarem _por eles?"

**Scorpius Malfoy**

"Boatos nesse castelo são como Weasley's: vêm uns atrás dos outros. Sem ofensa, Severus."

**Rose Weasley **

"A senhora conhece o Hugo, mãe: o pensamento dele continua onde a mini-saia termina."

**Lilian Potter**

" VOCÊ TÁ PELADO! VOCÊ TÁ PELADO!"

**E Hugo Weasley.**

"Ah, qual é, Lily! Se o amor é cego, o negócio é apalpar!"

**Apresentando: **

**Jacob Byron Nott**

"Yeah... Escuta, Princesa, você está escravizando os alunos do primeiro ano de novo? "

**E Morgana M. Zabini**

"Essa é apenas mais uma prova que a ignorância é a mãe de todos os Grifinórios"

**Com Participações Especiais de:**

**Astoria Malfoy **

"Modéstia a parte, nós fizemos um filho deslumbrante, querido"

**Blaise Zabini **

"Você fala isso porque não sabe o que é ter uma filha linda como a minha. Num dia, ela está engatinhando pela mansão, babando e de fraudas, no outro, você tem que aprender a lidar com um bando de pirralhos que querem tirar as roupas dela".

**Dominique Weasley **

"Hum… James, acho que sua namorada não está gostando dessa nossa proximidade"

**Draco Malfoy **

"Filhos: bom com eles, melhor sem eles"

**Ginny Potter **

"É perturbador ver Albus abraçar alguém de livre e espontânea vontade".

**Harry Potter**

"Eu não vou nem perguntar"

**Hermione Weasley **

"O meu Deus! Meu bebê está apaixonado!"

**James Sirius Black**

"Merlin, por quê? Porque tu só me deste primas gostosas?"

**Victoire Weasley **

"Não sei não, tia Ginny. Pelo que eu me lembro, o Malfoy é bem bonitão"

**Neville Longbottom**

"Isso só pode ser uma provação. Ser professor é uma provação"

**Pansy Zabini**

"A Morgana? _Virgem_? Hahahahahaha! Em que planeta você vive, Blaise?

**Ron Weasley **

"Sua mãe pediu para eu te avisar que se você a fizer avó nessa idade, ela te castra."

**Roxanne Weasley **

"Bom dia. Meu nome é Roxanne Weasley e eu sou a nova professora de Porções."

**Teddy Lupin **

"Sua língua sempre me surpreende. E eu não estou falando da sua boa suja"

**Theodore Nott**

"Você é encantadora, Weasley. Mas muito nova para mim"

**Minerva McGonagall**

"Graças a Merlim eu não tive filhos"

**Entre Outros!**

- Krum, é você?

**Tudo isso e muito mais você só vai encontrar em**

_**Charme Sonserino**_**!**

- Por Merlim, Scorpius! Porque é que eu ainda falo com você mesmo?

- Porque eu sou irresistível, Nott.

- Ah. É claro.

**Em Breve no !**

- Então... Você vai me dizer por que tinha três mulheres peladas e um gorila de borracha no seu quarto ou eu vou ter mesmo que perguntar?

* * *

**Olá! **

**E, para abrir 2011, eu vos apresento "_Charme Sonserino_". Pq eu sei que ninguém ai resiste a uma pitadinha de veneno! E que todos nós A.D.O.R.A.M.O.S fics sobre eles! **

**Eu adoro comentários então comentem! Irá me fazer muito feliz!**


End file.
